In many machines of various kinds comprising bearing elements to support rotating shafts there is often a need for an attachment means by means of which additional members associated with the machine may be fastened thereto. As examples of such machines may be mentioned conveyors which are provided with bearing elements e.g. at their ends, at which points are additionally required attachment means to secure support legs, scrapers, stripper plates, coupling elements to connect following conveyors, and so on. For this purpose separate attachment points have hitherto been drilled or otherwise provided in the machine frame or side boards, which requires both considerable work and space.